Asbel Mordio
Asbel Mordio (アスベルモルディオ, "Asuberu Morudio") is a Mage of the Independent Guild Club Oz. Appearance When Asbel was a young child, he had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat that had a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it. His normal attire back then was a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. In his later teen years, oddly enough, he stills wears an outfit identical to the one he wore as a child. It consists of a long, navy blue colored jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a white shirt and black vest. Asbel still wears the white frilled cravat a, but now sports a simple belt rather than the buckle with the flower design. He also wears a pair of loose, baggy, cream colored pants with a pair of black boots. Instead of wearing the goggles around his hat, Asbel now sports them around his neck, however, it should be known that he still possesses a similar top-hat to that of the one from his childhood. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Lævateinn: Magic and Abilities Fire Magic ]]By utilizing Fire Magic, Asbel is able to both create and control fire. With this in mind, he is able to create various fire-based spells in order to assault his opponents. Since Asbel has a great deal of skill in using this Magic, he has developed an innate resistance to heat-based attacks, making other fire-based Magic such as Tempest Skin or Sun Magic relatively useless against him. The flames produced by Asbel are able to incinerate a large area upon being released, not because they are widespread, but because the flames act as a virus. This means that when any of the embers of Asbel's flames make contact with an object, they will continue to burn unless the afflicted part is removed or destroyed. The flames of his Magic are able to burn away objects that are not usually burnable, such as burning away the space between him and his opponent so that he may get closer or burning away an opponent's memory in order to distort their mind. Spells Nova Piercer (新星ピアサ, "Shinsei Piasa"): A spell where Asbel first gathers a large amount of flames around one of his fists, forming it into a cloud of swirling fire. Thrusting his flame-covered fist forward, Asbel will proceed to release a billowing pillar of fire towards his target, much like that of a flamethrower. True to its name, this spell is designed, and capable of, breaking through ssimple Barrier Magic spells and even spells created by Illusion Magic. The speed at which these flames moves is astonishing as it can cover a mile in under thirty seconds and will keep moving forward, as long as Asbel maintains enough Magical Energy to project it. However, Asbel can only release Nova Piercer in a single direction at a time, having to stop and release it again in order to change direction. Rebirth Magic Rebirth Magic is a complicated Magic to master as it involves a completion of specific steps in order to fully utilize. When it is first initiated against the user's target, it is able to revert anything back to the state of zero, or in other words, its beginning. Once this has been done, the user is able to restore or revert the user's target or even inanimate objects in the vicinity back to any of the previous states in the target's history. WIth this Magic the user is able to reverse chemical changes and complex structures back into to their raw components, such as reverting Fire Magic back to its core components (Fire, Oxygen, and Fuel). Once the core components are created, the user is able to combine and utilize various parts in order to form new attacks, using the previous example, combining flames with air in order to attack their target with a heat wave. With this Magic, the user may also take it in the opposite direction and begin fusing objects together, such as merging Fire Magic with Stone in order to form Magma to attack or defend. The user is also able to fuse various everyday objects that are around them in order to form unique weapons, which is sometimes mistaken as a form of "alchemy" from various myths. Rebirth Magic can revert damage to before it happens, however, it is unable to remove the pain that is associated with the damage taken. Spells Behind The Scenes *Asbel's appearance and fire-related abilities are based on Sabo from the Anime/Manga One Piece. *Asbel is named after two of the Author's favorite Tales Of... Characters: Rita Mordio and Asbel Lhant. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Club Oz